


Бартон

by rakscha



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, Mind Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на тему, что чувствовал Клинт Бартон после фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бартон

Из него как будто стерли все, что было Клинтом Бартоном, и заменили чем-то, кем-то другим. И в то же время он никогда не видел мир настолько четко. Не думал так быстро. Не действовал с такой ясностью и убежденностью. 

_Тебе кто-нибудь залезал в мозг, чтобы тебя выкинуть и вставить кого-то еще?_

Они стоят над поверженным Локи. Злые. Жаждущие расплаты. Адреналин медленно остывает в их венах. Знакомые немногим больше суток. Единые. Локи все еще смеется у него в голове.

После расставания в Центральном парке ему и Наташе приходится вернуться на базу ЩИТа. Кажется, все должны благодарить их за спасение мира. Синяков на Наташе уже меньше. Ушибы Клинта не видно совсем. Кивком головы Нат предлагает Клинту сесть рядом. Кроме них и Фьюри в комнате еще несколько старших агентов и оперативников. И никто кроме Наташи и директора ЩИТа не смотрит Клинту в глаза.

_Это больше, чем знание. Это суть._

Иногда Бартон замирает и его взгляд останавливается на какой-то точке. Снайперские штучки, отмахивается Хилл, но и в комнате с ним больше одна никогда не остается. Наташа знает, что это не тот взгляд, каким он смотрит на цель. Пару раз он задумчиво спрашивает её, что она думает о СРТ-симметричных Вселенных или трехглавых тиграх. Наташа предлагает ему поинтересоваться у Старка или Тора. В пристальном взгляде Клинта она видит голубой отблеск. Или ей кажется.  
 __  
Вы не виноваты. Вы не знали, что творите.  
\- Вообще-то знал.

Фьюри спокойнее, когда Клинт остается в Башне Старка. В Штабе Мстителей, поправляет Джарвис. Большинство заданий он получает дистанционно. Но все же Бартон находит возможность УЗНАТЬ. Джарвис и пара интересных штучек, позаимствованных у Старка, помогают взломать компьютер ЩИТа. Он смотрит на список погибших по его вине агентов. Среди них те, кого он сам отбирал и тренировал. Те, с кем делил кров и пищу на сложнейших заданиях и кто спасал ему жизнь. Это то, что он не хочет забывать.

Он потерял себя ледяной пустоте абсолютного знания. То, что было им, использовало его память. Его навыки и разум. Клинту хочется забыть. Ему хочется вспомнить. Он Клинт Бартон. Господин своего разума. Он все еще слышит смех в своей голове.


End file.
